I will immobilize you in my sexual lair!
by SuperWoman0124
Summary: *Star Trek; Into Darkness spoilers* While Kirk is on bed rest, Khan pays him a night visit, taking advantage of the Enterprise Captain's current immobility.


Title: I will immobilize you in my sexual lair

Summary: *Star Trek; Into Darkness spoilers* While Kirk is on bed rest, Khan pays him a night visit, taking advantage of the Enterprise Captain's current immobility.

Characters: James T./Khan S.

Tags: Bondage, Non-Con (kinda), Sick Jim Kirk, Bottom Khan, Top Kirk, forced blowjob, Face-Fucking

Notes: Image Credit goes to: Unknown (Can't read the signature, let me know in the comments if you know who it belongs to!)

OPINIONS, REACTIONS & COMMENTS ARE IMPORTANT! IF I KEEP MAKING FICS YOU DON'T LIKE, WHAT THE HELL AM I EVEN DOING HERE.

In October of '14, I began a collection titled "The Abc's of Kinky Sex" (based upon The Lords of Acid song of the same name) where I took each of the 26 letters (Different ships & fandoms) and made a fic about each line. It took me almost 7 months to finish, but I never posted Z. Doing a little facelift and posting to this website as well. Enjoy!

Original Notes: set during ST:ID. If you haven't watched it, don't read it! Spoilers, sweetie. Some yummy Khan/Kirk. (as promised)

* * *

 _So_ tired.

Being in and out of a coma was difficult, however, dying was worse. Kirk once opened his eyes and saw Bones fiddling around his medical bed, silently berating himself for letting Jim get this bad. Khan's blood made him better, alive, even, but with such a thick consistency his body was trying to reject it, making Jim go in and out of consciousness.

He didn't know what had happened to anyone. He remembered climbing up into the warp drive and restoring power to the falling ship, crawling back and saying good-bye to his best friend and first commander. Then, blackness. Darkness. The absolute nothing that Kirk has been afraid of his entire life. He could feel his fingers, felt like he was underwater without the water, he felt tiny pinpricks of pressure pushing against his skin, felt his movement become sluggish. He didn't know what happened to Khan or Vengeance. He just slept. He relaxed into his bed, comfortable that he was breathing again.

He cracked his eyes open a sliver, Bones' back was turned and he was helping a nurse push the last patient out. They didn't know how long Jim would be out and they wanted to give the Captain his privacy.

Then he was alone. Utterly alone and it was dark outside. Few hours had passed since he'd last been conscience and he looked to his right when he saw a figure swoon in the nighttime shadows. The figure stood, taking the necessary three steps to the bed, and placed his hand on Kirk's slung across his abdomen.

"It's good to see you finally awake, _Captain."_

Impossible. They wouldn't have let him be here. Why would they? The sultry voice moved closer and Jim felt a huff of breath on his cheek.

"I've been told that you're aware of your surroundings, hmm?" Khan moved silently around to the front of the bed, placing his knee beside Kirk's thigh, leveraging himself on the edge.

Jim tried to call for help. All that came out was a weak whimper, no different than what's come out of his mouth the previous two weeks he's been out due to the nausea of the tainted blood pumping in his veins.

Khan pulled Kirk's hand to the side rail, pushing a button on the side of the med bed, locking his wrists into place.

"They took away everything." Khan tugged on Jim's hand, verifying his complete domination and that Jim's hands were secure in their fastenings. "My family." Khan checked the other wrist. "My ship." Khan moved to check Jim's ankles which were fastened tight as well. "They tried to take away my life as well. They froze me, unsuccessfully. The shot I gave myself of Sodium Hydroxide on Kronos worked. Rendering them unable to freeze me. However, I will play into their games, just so I get to enjoy the look of terror on your face as I find you, _helpless_ , every night and return back in my icy prison and your upper executives every morning."

Khan lifted his leg and straddled Jim's hips, leaning closer in as Jim's eyes threatened to close, feeling so nauseous. Khan leaned down and Jim could feel his breath across his cheek.

"I am not sorry about this. Know that going in."

"Wha-" Jim meant his voice to sound strong and instead, the words were sour on his tongue as he tried to remain emotionless. "What are yo-you gonna-"

"Don't you worry, Captain." Khan licked a warm stripe up the left side of Kirk's neck. "I won't hurt you tonight, so long as you obey my every command."

"Wha-" Jim closed his eyes. He meant to do if for the briefest of moments, but it seemed as if some time had passed. His head lulled to the side, and when he woke up, he felt the oddest pressure in his lower abdomen. When he opened his eyes, he was so shocked he let out a groan.

"Oh," Khan pulled Kirk's hardened cock out of his mouth with a slick pop. "You're awake. It's about time. I've been doing this for quite some time." Khan licked up the underside of Kirk's traitorous cock, willing it to become soft in the superior being's mouth. Khan was right. He was better. Khan stopped tonguing around the head and took the tip into his mouth, sucking securely until he inched down, taking more and more of the patient into his mouth. Khan took in a deep breath in through his nose before shoving down, Jim's pelvic hairs tickling his upper lip as he bobbed on the sensitive shaft of his enemy's dick. Jim took in a sharp breath, inhaling rigidly as he took in his surroundings.

Khan sucked in earnest, coming almost all the way up before sucking so, so far down that it almost made Kirk want to come. Kirk pulled at his restraints. Alloy, no use. He wanted to get away. No way was this happening. He opened his mouth to call out for help when he suddenly saw Khan move lightning fast, replacing his words with Khan's massive cock.

"Open up wider now, pet." Khan whispered, almost kindly, almost as if Jim had _asked_ him to fuck his face. When Jim didn't respond, Khan pinched the bridge of his nose, and Jim had no choice but to take him in or suffocate. He let Khan slide his cock into his mouth and began thrusting his hips, letting Jim's lips stretch around the member.

Jim Kirk was not shy about his sexuality. He loved both men and women but this was just _different_. He could feel his skin prickling, his temperature rising and his heart trying to beat out of his chest. He was turned on. He couldn't tell why. This was his **enemy**. The man who almost killed himself and his crew, but he couldn't help but have a physical attraction towards Khan. It hurt to think about, but he wouldn't mind a sexual relationship with the man so long as Khan kept in check.

He took Khan as deep as he could without choking, trying to keep his tongue flat as the prisoner assaulted his mouth.

"It seems as if you'd had some practice, Captain Kirk. Your experience in this area is well appreciated." Khan said coolly, keeping the thrusts of his hips at a steady pace. He pushed his fingers into Kirk's well-kept crew cut, clutching gratefully at the roots. He, then, took over, using Kirk's mouth like a sex object, letting his head fall back as he let out a short and quiet moan. The fingers on his scalp didn't hurt, rather guiding than pulling and Kirk let his throat relax, let himself be used.

Khan snapped his head forward and pulled himself out of Kirk's mouth, moving closer to the top of his bed so that Khan's hole was now in his face instead. Khan insinuated and Kirk wasn't dumb. He knew what he wanted. Kirk was awash with mixed feelings. He so badly wanted to dive in and tongue-fuck the man and felt guilty for wanting to. Honestly, at this point, Khan wasn't going to give him an option. Might as well enjoy it. Kirk pushed himself forward and thrust his tongue in the direction, plunging his wet warm tongue into the wanton hole, making Khan gasp with pleasure. He pulled himself back, running a quick swipe the whole way down. Khan wiggled his hips, helping the captured patient in his quest. Khan fucked himself on Kirk's tongue, pushing farther and farther down until Kirk's nose was trapped by his balls, Kirk licking in earnest, trying to do his best to please him.

Khan pulled up, giving himself a second to breathe through the ecstasy and moved back down, slapping his cock off of Kirk's tongue.

"This is so fucked up." Kirk huffed, chasing Khan's cock with his mouth, just wanting the warm dick back into his mouth.

Khan chuckled, exhaling. "Indeed. However, I did not see you complaining."

"I didn't think it'd be like **this**."

Khan rolled his eyes.

"I've lost everything. I have nothing left to lose. Rather than kill you, I see you as a.." Khan seemed to ponder as Jim sucked on the tip of his prick. "a source of entertainment. You were just the one that I was most attracted to, physically. You've got such..." Khan seemed to think. "such fire in you. Now we share the same blood and I can't help but feel responsible for what happens to you." Jim dropped Khan out of his mouth and Khan placed his index and middle fingers under Jim's chin, forcing him to look up at him. "Do not think this will be a sentimental thing. I'm here for my own amusement and mine alone."

Kirk nodded. He didn't care. It was better than sitting here alone. He felt a strong pull for the man in front of him and suddenly didn't care about anything else.

"Now," Khan jacked his cock in Jim's face, his breath catching as he slid down the bed and pulled roughly on Jim's weeping cock. He straddled Jim's hips once again, swaying back and feeling Jim rub up against his crack. Jim moaned and bit his bottom lip, rocking his hips. "Be good, Captain and I promise to let you come."

Jim, still biting his bottom lip, nodded.

Khan lined his hips up so his hole was hovering over Jim's cock, willing himself to relax. Without some kind of preparation, this was going to hurt, but Khan was a superior being. He could take the pain.

Khan lowered himself, feeling the blunt tip at his entrance, he shuddered, the saliva was going to have to be enough. Jim tried so hard not to fuck up into the warm heat, hitching his hips on edge and letting out a puff of breath and Khan sunk down the first two inches.

" _Jesus_ holy _fuck_." Kirk spat out, letting his head fall back.

Khan pulled himself up and slammed as hard as he could the rest of the way down on Kirk's cock.

"You-" Khan winced as he pulled himself up. "Seem to be enjoying yourself."

Kirk rolled his eyes and glared. "You're forcing-" Khan rolled his hips. "Oh god. You forced me into this. Strapped me down." Another roll of the hips and Khan put all the weight on his knees, picking his ass up and pushing slowly back down. "And-and-"

"You were saying?" Khan smirked as he spoke smoothly.

"I-I don't remember what I was sa- _ohmygod_ -saying." Khan appeared unfazed by the whole endeavor except his breathing picked up. He remained stoic, peering under those piercing eyes into Kirk's fluttering icy blue ones.

Khan lowered himself entirely, groaning as he rocked his hips again, pulling himself up and slamming back down repeatedly. The sounds of skin hitting skin filled the room and Kirk exhaled a bit of breath, wanting to be free so he could reach out and grab Khan's hipbones, grinding up into his tight heat. Some part of Kirk wanted Bones to walk in right now, some parts never wanted this to stop.

Oh my god, Khan **was** better. At everything. As if Khan had read his mind, he lowered his head and latched his teeth into Kirk's shoulder riding Kirk's cock hard and fast.

Kirk felt a warm bubbling in his stomach, a warning he knew was sure to pass.

"I'm-" Should he even tell him? Did it really matter? He said if he was a good boy, he could come. "Can I come?" Kirk growled.

"Not yet." Khan scathed, his mouth turning into a devilish grin as he fucked back down, raking his fingernails down Kirk's bare chest.

Kirk tried to stop. He thought of nothing more than his hate and fury for the being currently bouncing on his cock, watching Khan's flop up and down mesmerizingly.

"Khan-" the first time Kirk had spoke the enemy's name in this endeavor, he cursed himself for speaking it. "Fuck."

Khan slammed himself down and tilted his head before bringing it down and licking the shell of his left ear.

"Tomorrow night, I will return. I will prop you up and take you properly. I want you to think about that, Captain. Being fucked by the man you hate most in this world or any others." Khan ground his hips to make his point, making Kirk exhale a shuttering breath. "I will return tomorrow night and the next, and the next. Speak a word of this-" Khan grabbed a loose hold on his own aching member and jacked it slowly, letting out a harsh groan. "And I will hunt you down. I will kill your entire crew and family before your eyes and slit your throat before the first tear drops."

Kirk looked at the ceiling. No. Not- he wouldn't.

"Oh, but I would." Khan read his mind.

Kirk tried to focus, He could take it. He could carry on without telling anyone. It wasn't like he was enjoying it. Much. Kirk felt the low boil in his stomach again, curving off the feeling for as long as he could.

"'M not gonna last much longer." Kirk spoke honestly. He didn't have to feel shy about his pride in lasting so short in bed, he was accosted with the situation and let's face it, it's been a while.

Khan took the cue and pumped himself faster, tensing his hole to prolong the torture. He cried out, huffing his release all over Jim's stomach. Khan kept fucking, rocking back and forth before he bent over once more and whispered harshly. "Come."

Kirk had never quite had an orgasm that strong before. A warm wave of emotions hit him all at once, making him exclaim loudly in pleasure. The white globs hit all the way to his chin, successfully marking him. Kirk huffed for breath, trying to get his mind straight in the situation. Khan simply leaned forward, collapsing his head onto Kirk's chest, ignoring the semen spewed over his chest. Kirk wanted to pass out. Everything was getting so dark and he-

When he woke up, Khan was running a towel through his slicked back hair, drying off from his shower. Khan peered over at the lying figure, pressing the button to release the cuffs holding him in place. Kirk cracked his eyes opened and almost smiled, pulling his wrist to his chest and rubbing it. Khan pulled his shirt on and cocked his head, looking down at Kirk.

He leaned over the bed and laid a light kiss on Kirk's lips before pulling back as if he'd been burned.

"I will see you tomorrow night, Captain." Khan took two fingers and placed them to his temple in a mock salute before lowering them. "I'll be thinking about it all day."

Khan left swiftly, leaving the room smelling like sex and Kirk just smiled. He was feeling better and couldn't wait until tomorrow night.


End file.
